<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Life Through His Eyes by Mark_Of_Serafina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524667">His Life Through His Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Of_Serafina/pseuds/Mark_Of_Serafina'>Mark_Of_Serafina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Implications and Subtlety, comprend cette leçon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Oblivious Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), POV Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Scott McCall &amp; Stiles Stilinski Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Of_Serafina/pseuds/Mark_Of_Serafina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott pays attention to Stiles about his relationship with Derek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Implications and Subtlety, comprend cette leçon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Life Through His Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Does this 500 words ficlet seem like a waste of words? Maybe. But the story is only three chapters in and I don't wanna spoil anything. But Scott... not always the most observant person when people decides to give up on making a case.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is not being an asshole on purpose. Or, at least he hoped not, not <em>consciously</em> at least. He just couldn't wrap his head around it. He does believe in Stiles (and a lot of those things have landed them in trouble, more often than not). So, he has become naturally wary. But it doesn't mean that he doubts Stiles has the ability to score a guy like him (because he scored Allison after joining lacrosse so he definitely doesn't doubt Stiles's ability).</p><p>It's just that… he's been through the Lydia Martin phase. Ten year plan to woo the girl and all, only now they are becoming more as friends than anything else. To add to it, Derek and Stiles never really acknowledged each other when they are in the same vicinity, and he has noticed that. They barely even glanced at each other, much less dating.</p><p>It's just… it's Derek Hale, you know? Like the rest of the Hale siblings, they're beautiful and most importantly, intimidating. Cora Hale always makes him want to run the other way whenever her cold, indifferent eyes fell on him. Not that he cares, it's just that the Hales are scary as fuck.</p><p>Laura Hale is the epitome of big sister. She's cheery and bubbly and assertive and has a kind of scary intensity when she focuses all her attention on you. Like that one time at the bakery she works at. He only goes there when she's not at the counter.</p><p>Derek Hale is the popular jock type, but not as bad as Jackson. He plays basketball and baseball and is in the swim team. He hangs around Boyd, Erica and Isaac, which he never gets. He's all laughter and smiles when he's with his group but when someone else comes up to him, it's like a mask falls in place and he regards you without any emotion or expression apparent. Way too serious for his liking.</p><p>But Stiles dating Derek is a whole other level. Stiles - talkative and brain running a mile a minute - Stilinski is dating Derek Hale of the stone cold heart that don't seem like he would tolerate Stiles spewing trivia nonstop.</p><p>It's not like he didn't pay attention to Stiles. He <em>does</em>, totally. After that time Stiles told him he's dating Derek, well, Scott decided to pay more attention. But nothing stands out to him at all.</p><p>He never saw them spending time together. Stiles sometimes sit in his Jeep in front of the school when he's hurrying to the vet for his part-time. Stiles doesn't seem to be around much when he was with Allison, Lydia and Jackson, and Danny.</p><p>Yes, he knows that the first time when Stiles told him the news his brush-off was kind of mean and callous but he thought it was a joke, okay? And then a few weeks later, he decided to ask Stiles if he's going with anybody to prom and he goes on about Derek Hale again when no evidence supports his claims and he is pissed.</p><p>Being Stiles's best friend of a few years has taught him that he needs evidence before he can fully swallow the fact that Derek and Stiles are dating.</p><p>After the explosive confrontation in the locker room, he didn't see Stiles around and he guessed he could understand Stiles not wanting to be around him for not taking him seriously. Because it's <em>not</em>. And he can't take that Stiles would joke around about dating Derek Hale.</p><p>Something must be up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come visit me at <a>my writeblr side blog</a> for sneak peeks and updates on what I'm working on!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>